


trust me

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, heejin successful skater, heejin takes care of hyunjin, hyunjin is nervous, lowercase intended, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heejin tries to teach hyunjin how to ice skate
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	trust me

heejin had a large grin rested upon her lips. actually, she always did around hyunjin.

at the moment, the pair were sat in heejin’s car, and the faint sound of rina sawayama could be heard playing.

“you wanna tell me where we’re going yet?” came hyunjin’s light hum.

“you don’t seem to be familiar with the word surprise, hyunjin-ah.” heejin joking scolded. 

“last time you surprised me, we ended up having to fight off bees for about two hours.” hyunjin recalled, giggling as she spoke. 

“hey! don’t blame me. i didn’t expect them to rudely interrupt our picnic like that.” heejin replied with a fake pout, though a smile threatened to break through. 

this got another giggle from hyunjin. “can you please just tell me where we’re going?”

“we’re almost there! just trust me.” 

and with that, hyunjin was silent. she sat back in her seat and waited a bit impatiently to reach their destination. 

about five minutes later, heejin broke the silence. “ta-da!” she exclaimed while pulling into a parking lot. 

this pulled hyunjin’s attention. looking up from her phone screen, she blinked in surprise. “the ice rink? you know i can’t skate, heej.” 

“that’s the point, silly. i’m gonna teach you.” heejin retorted brightly. a goofy smile grew onto her features, which caused hyunjin to grin too. 

“world renown ice-skater jeon heejin teaching me? when did i ever get so lucky.” hyunjin teased. 

heejin gave hyunjin a playful shove before choosing a parking space and stepping out of her car.

“you’ll love the ice, hyunjin. it’s not even that hard.” heejin rambled about skating to the other, the smile never faulting from her face.

though, usually, hyunjin could hear heejin go on about her most treasured hobby for ages, at the moment she couldn’t shake her nerves. she prayed she wouldn’t look stupid in front of her long-time crush. she could just imagine it now, falling straight on her ass and making a fool of herself in front of heejin. she could almost physically cringe.

“hyunjin-ah. are you even listening to me?” heejin pouted. “im giving you important tips, you know!” 

this drew hyunjin from her insecurities. “of course im listening, heej.” she hummed.

“you sure you aren’t nervous about skating with me? the big bad jeon heejin?” 

hyunjin’s face flushed. she let out a loud, overly loud, awkward laugh. “nervous? HA! never.”

this got an eyebrow raise out of heejin. ”you’re so weird. come on, let’s go inside.” heejin chuckled as she opened the door to the rink, sliding them both inside. “stay here. i’ll get us a ticket and some skates.” 

hyunjin huffed as heejin walked to the front desk, a small frown overcoming her features. she never really regretted spending time with heejin, but at the moment she regretted agreeing to the surprise. the ice was like... heejin’s favorite thing. she didn’t want to look completely idiotic on it. 

“okay, what’s up? you seem like... actually nervous.” heejin mused. there she was again, drawing hyunjin from a deep train of thought. ”like, you seem like you’re gonna piss your pants or something.” 

“errrrrr...” hyunjin searched for an excuse, it never came. 

“aww! kim hyunjin are you SERIOUSLY nervous?” heejin softly teased, noticing the blush blooming on the older’s pale skin. 

“im not! im just-“ she was cut off by heejin taking her hand and lightly squeezing it. 

“hey, you’re fine. it’ll be fine! just trust me.” 

and just like that. hyunjin was silent. she simply nodded, and let hyunjin lead her into a locker room. 

the pair quickly changed, hyunjin wearing a set of clothes heejin had brought for her. heejin also slid hyunjin’s skates on for her, taking a bit more care of her friend than usual. 

more sooner than later, they were on the ice. they were lucky to have the rink to themselves, other than a few staff roaming around. 

heejin gripped onto hyunjin like her life depended on it. she was determined to not let the other fall. 

“you want me to let go yet, hyun?” 

hyunjin blinked. “yeah sure... just.. don’t laugh at me if i trip, okay?” 

“i would never laugh at you, silly.” heejin promised fondly. 

that caused hyunjin’s whole body to warm. she prayed the blush she felt wasn’t visible. (it was, heejin thought it was cute.)

hyunjin softly pulled her hand away from the others, pushing herself a little bit forward. she thought she was doing good... but then, she felt herself slipping backwards. 

as quick as she felt herself begin to fall, heejin caught her balance. she quickly latched onto her waist, stabilizing hyunjin. heejin’s heart fluttered as she felt how weak hyunjin got at her touch. 

“told you to trust me. i won’t let you fall.” heejin softly reassured. 

“promise?” hyunjin mused, still very aware of heejin’s hands on her waist and her body pressed up against her back. 

“swear it.” heejin confirmed in a whisper, the sound barely grazing hyunjin’s ear. 

hyunjin shifted her body to face heejin, taking in the small smirk on her face, mixed with her rosy cheeks. she was in deep. 

“do you trust me too, then?” hyunjin inquired, softly. 

“of course, hyun.” 

and that’s all she wanted to hear. leaning in closer to heejin, hyunjin connected them with a soft kiss, completely falling into heejin’s touch. 

heejin’s heart melted at hyunjin’s kiss, reluctantly pulling away to make an offer. 

“skating can wait for tomorrow, you know. my place?” 

“yeah.” hyunjin agreed with a small smile. “lets go.”


End file.
